ouvre les yeux
by ninou123
Summary: RÉÉCRITURE :Shonen-ai bien gentil qui sera surement un peu Fluffy.La relation entre Wolfram et Yuuri n'avance pas, Wolfram commence à se poser des questions, Yuuri lui reste insouciant. Une fête ainsi que l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage va considérablement faire évoluer la situation . Cette histoire est du YUURAM mes amis , parce qu'ils sont tout simplement trop mignons ensemble.


**-UPDATE-**

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Environ 4 ans après la fin de cette petite histoire, je suis venue la relire et je l'ai trouvée catastrophique … Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir autant de reviews, avec les fautes d'orthographe, les trucs incohérents et surtout, surtout les mots qui y manquent …**

**Bon c'était ma toute première fic donc je vais essayer d'être indulgente envers moi-même. En tout cas, j'ai décidé de la réécrire histoire qu'elle pique moins aux yeux mais j'ai quand même laissé les notes du début pour avoir un petit souvenir de ce que j'étais il y a quatre ans .Les notes d'updates seront tout en haut en gras.**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira plus que l'ancienne ! Pour ceux qui la lise pour la première fois, cette fic contiendra environ 15 chapitres (il y en aura peut être en plus si je décide diviser certains chapitres.)**

**Bises**

**Ninou**

**Les personnages** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sniff...sauf Ayffen qui va arriver après...

**Les couples: **Du Yuuram principalement ensuite je verrais...XD

**Petites indications**_ : _Les pensées sont en _italique_ et le - c'est pour les dialogues

Bonne lecture!

Wolfram se réveilla en sursaut, s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour de lui :

Il faisait encore nuit à Shinmakoku, la lune éclairait doucement la chambre royale qu'il partageait avec Yuuri et Greta. Wolfram chercha des yeux sa fille adoptive mais à cause de l'obscurité il ne put qu'apercevoir que sa silhouette sur son lit.

_Elle dort paisiblement .S_ongea t-il en souriant tendrement.

Auparavant, elle dormait avec ses deux pères mais Wolfram prenant toute la place, on jugea préférable qu'elle dorme sur son propre lit. Quant à Yuuri…mais ou était-il ? La place à coté de lui était vide.

-Yuuri ? Murmura le blond.

Pas de réponse. Wolfram s'inquiéta.

_Se pourrait-il que… ?_

Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand soudain, un petit ronflement se fit entendre il provenait de…par terre ? Wolfram regarda de l'autre coté du lit, Pourquoi Yuuri dormait-il par terre ?

_Ben s'il se sent à l'aise comme ça…_

Wolfram poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'allongea à nouveau. Tout était normal,ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

_Un bien drôle de rêve quand même.S_e dit t-il en fixant le plafond.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de Yuuri, ce tricheur le trompait même dans ses rêves. Mais le rêve que Wolfram avait fait cette nuit était de loin le plus horrible de tous:

Yuuri était bien présent mais il avait pris la place de Wolfram et inversement, lui avait prit la place du Maoh. Wolfram était donc le nouveau Maoh venu d'ailleurs et Yuuri le fiancé qui le suivait partout .Tout le monde avait gardé la même place et le même caractère sauf Yuuri qui était devenu la copie conforme de Wolfram, en tout cas question caractère.

Dans son rêve wolfram avait vu la vie du point de vue de Yuuri et ô! Combien il le plaignait : Entre un Gunther qui le couvait comme un père amoureux et qui l'obligeait à écouter ses leçons incroyablement ennuyeuses, une famille pas vraiment normale qu'il ne voyait que très peu souvent et surtout un fiancé imposé qui l'étouffait, sa vie n'était vraiment pas facile .Seul la compagnie de Conrad lui était agréable.

_Un fiancé imposé et étouffant…C'est comme ça que tu me vois Yuuri?_

Il savait déjà qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre mais à ce point là? Était t-il vraiment aussi jaloux, aussi paranoïaque mais surtout, était t-il aussi insupportable?

_Ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas comme ça._

Pourtant au fond, il savait très bien qu'il laissait très peu de liberté à Yuuri mais Wolfram était comme ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être possessif envers ceux qu'il aimait.

Il ne savait plus très bien comment ni quand tout cela avait commencé, il se souvenait juste que peu de temps après leurs fiançailles, il s'était réveillé un matin en considérant Yuuri comme sa propriété et depuis, il ne lui laissait plus aucun instant de répits.

Ce rêve lui permis cependant de se rendre compte à quel point il était devenu étouffant: Le Yuuri du rêve, qui était sensé le représenter envahissait tout son espace vital, il devait faire attention à tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait afin de ne pas réveiller sa jalousie et afin d'éviter les multiples insultes qu'il lui lançait.

Wolfram soupira, on était encore en plein milieu de la nuit mais il n'essaya même pas de se rendormir: Bien qu'il ait un sommeil de plomb, une fois réveillé, il était impossible pour lui de fermer un œil. De plus, il faisait chaud...incroyablement chaud ...et toutes ces questions qu'il se posait lui faisait mal au crâne...

Soudain, il se redressa.

_Je vais prendre l'air, une promenade à cheval me fera du bien._

C'est ainsi qu'il se leva et se prépara le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas réveiller, non pas ce gros benêt de Yuuri, mais son adorable fille. Toutefois avant de sortir, il remonta Yuuri sur le lit.

_- _Qu'est ce que t'es lourd! Après, va dire que je ne suis pas gentil avec toi ! Chuchota t-il. Yuuri émit un grognement dans son sommeil.

Dès qu'il mit le pied dehors l'air frais qui s'infiltra dans ses poumons lui fit un grand bien et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les écuries, il sentit son mal de crâne disparaître petit à petit. Arrivé à destination, il s'apprêta à faire sortir son cheval quand soudain il sentit un objet pointu contre son dos.

-Halte là! Sale petit voleur! Comment as-tu pu t'introduire dans ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Wolfram, aussi rapide que l'éclair sortit son épée et trancha le bout de la lance. Wolfram se retourna entièrement, seul un bout de bois était resté dans les mains du garde qui s'avérait être Dacarkoss.

- Tu vas me le payer espèce de...oh Votre excellence ! S'exclama Dacarkoss, confus.

-Je...Je suis vraiment désolé je vous ai pris pour...

-Peu importe pour qui vous m'avez pris. Coupa sèchement Wolfram en rangeant son épée. Préparez-moi mon cheval, je vais sortir.

Dacarkoss ouvrit grand les yeux:

- A cette heure ci ? Demanda t-il étonné.

- Cela vous pose t-il un problème?

-Non, votre excellence!

- Alors préparez-moi mon cheval et en silence je vous prie.  
-Bien votre excellence. Répondit Dacarkoss en s'exécutant rapidement.

_Eh ben ! Il est particulièrement désagréable ce soir. _

_-_Alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

-Voilà votre excellence et excusez-moi encore pour ce petit malentendu!

-Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses .Dit Wolfram en montant sur son cheval . Me confondre avec un vulgaire petit voleur et me menacer...Ceci ne restera pas sans suite croyez moi!

Et sur ces mots, il donna un petit à son cheval puis se dirigea vers les portes du château. En reconnaissant le seigneur Von Bielefeld, les gardiens les ouvrirent les portes et Dacarkoss entendit wolfram crier "Yah!" avant de l'entendre s'éloigner au galop.

- Pfiou! Il n'est pas très commode. Souffla t-il en se grattant la tête.

-N'est ce pas ? Renchérit une voix dans son dos. Je crois qu'il tient ça de son père.

-Messire Conrad!

Le châtain s'approcha tranquillement munit de son sourire éternellement doux.

-Vous aussi vous allez vous promener? Continua Dacarkoss.

-Non, répondit Conrad en s'approchant, je faisais ma ronde habituelle et j'ai entendu des voix.

-Je vois...

- Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une de ses fameuses ballades nocturnes.

-C'est vrai, cela m'a surpris d'ailleurs, la dernière date de l'arrivée du Maoh je crois.

-Oui, cela m'inquiète un peu. Dit Conrad en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

_S'est t-il passé quelque chose Wolfram?_

Yuuri se réveilla immédiatement après le départ de Wolfram. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait: Pourquoi dormait-il sur le lit? Dans ses souvenirs, il s'était endormi par terre, renonçant définitivement à lutter contre le sommeil dévastateur du blond. De plus, pourquoi avait-il autant d'espace? Il tata le lit et remarqua qu'il y était seul.

-Wolfram? Appela t-il doucement en s'asseyant.

Pas de réponse.

-Wolfram t'es là?

Toujours pas de réponse. Il faisait encore nuit noire où diable était-il passé? Yuuri soupira et s'allongea, il était peut être aux toilettes puis après tout de quoi se plaignait-il? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi "normalement" c'est à dire sans tomber du lit.

Yuuri ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise .Oui, cela faisait très longtemps...

**A suivre...**


End file.
